


Pre-launch Sequence

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, PWP, Sex in the Captain's Chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants to christen his newly-refitted ship. Spock is surprisingly amenable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-launch Sequence

"Perhaps your command chair would be a more appropriate place," Spock suggests, too calmly for a man with his dick in Jim's ass.

"Cliché," Jim pants as he pushes back to meet each thrust. "Everyone has sex in the captain's chair."

Spock's fingers tighten in his hair. Jim winces, and tries not to smirk; Spock can see his reflection in the blank viewscreen. "Not everyone," he corrects himself.

"You have not utilized the command chair for sexual intercourse?" It's a low demand against Jim's ear and Jim shivers.

"You know… I don't have sex with my…. crew." The last is mostly a groan as Spock nips at his earlobe.

"I am a member of your crew." Every word is punctuated with a thrust and Jim's fingers scrabble at the viewscreen, trying to find something to hold on to.

"Yeah…. fuck, besides you, then… _fuuuck_."

A hum that vibrates his vertebrae is the only reply and then Spock pulls away abruptly, leaving Jim gasping and confused. "… Spock, what—"

"I wish to utilize your command chair." Spock's grip on wrist doesn't exactly leave any room for argument, and Jim goes where he's pulled; still panting. Spock releases him when they reach the chair. He's still dressed, only his dick free, and Jim licks his lips as he watches him sit.

His first officer cocks an eyebrow and tugs him in. Jim goes eagerly, although he's careful enough that he doesn't tip them. He still gasps though when Spock grips his ass.

"Shouldn't I be the one sitting?" Jim asks breathlessly, though in truth he's a bit happy where he is. "I am the captain."

"At the moment, you are my bondmate, and I wish to watch as you ride me."

"Okay…" Who the hell wants to argue with that? "Take off your shirt?" he asks hopefully.

"My hands are occupied at the moment," Spock tells him crisply, and they are indeed, spreading Jim's cheeks and guiding him downward. Jim bites his lip, watches Spock's eyes as they flutter, his breath catching as Jim sinks down fully. "Perhaps you might… remove it for me…"

Grinning, Jim grabs the hem, trusting that Spock will keep him steady. He does and Spock emerges from his tunic with rumpled hair. Jim has no chance to appreciate it though because Spock's hand wraps around his dick, his free hand grasping Jim's neck firmly to pull him in for a kiss.

"Yeah," Jim breathes as Spock slowly thrusts up. "…. like that…."

Spock doesn't reply, just keeps his movements steady, infuriating in their precise slowness. He whines a little, shifts his hips, but Spock growls, clamps down on his neck. "Do not move," he orders, and Jim shudders.

"Won't…"

And he doesn't, lets Spock have his way. Because he always does. Spock's way usually means good things for Jim. Very good things, in this case.

The kisses are slow as well, deep and slow and perfect. And when Jim's fingers spasm against Spock's shoulders, nails digging into his skin, Spock's rhythm finally breaks.

"Move," he gasps, and Jim, letting out a relieved breath, obeys. Spock's teeth dig into his neck as he comes, and it's enough to send Jim toppling over the edge as well.

"Perfect," he mutters into the side of Spock's neck where he can feel his first officer's pulse. He kisses him, counting the beats and knows Spock's lips are doing the same.


End file.
